Hispanic individuals live and work in the United States in large numbers, both legally and illegally. This group is at significant risk for HIV infection. Indeed, there is a health disparity between Hispanics and Whites with respect to their HIV infection rates. One factor that may impact HIV risk for Hispanics is their level of acculturation with respect to American society. In addition, studies examining HIV risk deficits in Hispanic populations have typically used one baseline questionnaire and one to two posttest questionnaires. This methodology lacks the capacity to create a complete model of daily changes in feelings associated with acculturation and HIV risk behaviors. The current study will examine HIV risk and acculturation through a four-week long daily diary study with Hispanic young adults living in Hartford, Connecticut. The daily measures will be administered via hand-held computers. This study has three research-focused and one research career-focused objectives: 1. Determine the barriers associated with and develop strategies for the successful implementation of a daily diary study with a sample from a young Hispanic population living in an urban environment in the United States (i.e., Hartford, Connecticut). 2. Ascertain how daily fluctuations in attitudes, perceived behavioral control, and intentions predict risky behavior for Hispanics and examine the long-term predictive nature of subjective norms and past behavior. 3. Determine the extent to which daily changes in variables related to acculturation as well as endorsement of certain Hispanic cultural beliefs moderates HIV risk for young Hispanics. 4. Give the applicant hands-on training to enhance her skills and experience in designing, implementing, analyzing, and presenting a community-based daily measures study. This study is very relevant to our understanding of why there is such a high rate of HIV infection within Hispanic communities living in the United States. By understanding how daily changes in acculturation (e.g., feelings of isolation/belonging) predict risky behavior it is possible to create HIV interventions more appropriately formulated for Hispanics. Implementation of more effective interventions with Hispanics has the potential to ameliorate the health disparity that exists between Hispanics and Whites with respect to HIV risk and infection. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]